A Christmas Rose
by glisana2
Summary: Just a sweet little fluffy one-shot in the spirit of Christmas. Enjoy!


"Do you know what today is?" I looked up into the eyes of my Russian god once he awoke. The sunshine filtered in through the crack in the curtains. The old, worn blanket kept us warm along with the weakly burning coals in the fireplace. From the crack in the curtains I could see the outside. Snow drifted slowly through the air, landing softly on the ground adding to the white, untouched pile. It was all so perfect. I couldn't hold back the smile on my face.

Using the arm that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders, Dimitri reached up and rubbed his eyes, knocking away the remainder of sleepiness. "It's Christmas, Roza. How could I forget?" I smiled up at him and lifted my chin up so he could kiss me. He complied without hesitation.

When we parted I was able to look into his chocolate eyes. They were warm and kind. So much like Dimitri himself. I guess the eyes really are the window to the soul. Dimitri smiled at me, one of his genuine, real smiles that I loved so much. Quickly he unwrapped his arm from around me and rose from the bed. The sudden distance made my heart lurch. I wanted him back beside me, warming me up. Instead, he walked over to his jeans laying over beside the fireplace. Reaching into the pocket, he pulled out a little black box.

Quickly he came back over to the bed and sat on the edge causing the bed to creak. I sat up straighter, wrapping the blanket around my scarcely clothed body. I could feel my hair in disarray, but was too shocked to reach up and fix it.

Dimitri leaned closer to me, passing the small, black square to me. "Merry Christmas, Roza. I love you."

Hands shaking, I opened the box, relishing the feel of velvet against my cold fingers. Inside sat a small, gold ring. Atop the golden band sat a small diamond which sparkled once the stream of light hit it. I gasped. It was beautiful. "Dimitri…" I didn't know what to say. What did he mean by this? Surly he wasn't going to…

But he did. He got off the bed and- blue stripped pajamas pants and all- bent down onto one knee. "Roza, will you marry me?"

I threw the blankets off of myself and dropped the box- ring included- onto the bed and jumped down to the floor, running to hug Dimitri. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes!" It was all amazing. So completely unpredictable.

He wrapped his arms around me and swung me into the air. "You know," he said, "usually when this happens in movies, the girl is actually wearing the ring." I laughed. I didn't even care about the ring. The only thing that mattered was Dimitri sitting standing here, holding me in his arms, wanting me to be his wife.

"When I graduate though, right?" I asked once he set me down. He nodded, smile thinning just a bit. I was okay with that. Only a few more months to wait, then me and Dimitri would be happily married, riding off into the sunset.

I walked over to the bed and picked up the ring out of the box. "The ring really wasn't necessary, you know. I would have said yes anyways."

Dimitri laughed and came up behind me, hugging me around the waist as I stared at the ring, admiring it's beauty. "But it was defiantly a amazing Christmas gift."

"It's not really a proposal without the ring- don't you think?" He spoke quietly into my ear, tickling me with his breath.

"I can't wear it though. Not around school and Lissa. They'll ask questions." I looked back at Dimitri. There was an amused smile playing at his lips. His hair fell to his chin and looked in about as much as a disarray as mine probably did. It didn't matter. He was still perfect. This was still perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more.

"Of course, Rose. But how about at your graduation party you allow me to quietly slip it onto your finger?" He arms from my waist and grabbed my hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Sure." I whispered, knees like jelly. I couldn't move. I wanted to bask in this moment forever. The wind calling in from the fireplace sounded like music. The whole thing seemed to good to be real. It was all too perfect. Too surreal. Almost like a dream…


End file.
